


Muse

by mellifluous (TpLoz)



Series: June Drabbles [8]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Setting: Coffee Shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous
Summary: Taeyang has always been Sanghyuk's muse for his famous webtoonFantasy, but Sanghyuk has never told him... until now that is.
Relationships: Lee Sanghyuk | Dawon/Yoo Taeyang
Series: June Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833460
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Muse

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8: Sequential Artist
> 
> and now we're breaking into the tvtropes part of my prompt list dskjahdj these are all randomised tropes and loosely based ! but! i think the results were interesting! also jdkhf i took a break from posting yesterday to get some rest and this drabble decided it needed to grow past 1k! honestly, though, it might have grown more if i hadn't stopped myself

Taeyang squealed across the table from Sanghyuk. “Have you read the latest update of  _ Fantasy _ yet? Ugh, Dawon really popped off this time! I can’t stop reading it!” 

Warmth spread through Sanghyuk’s chest at Taeyang’s praise. It might seem strange to anyone who doesn’t know why this praise would affect Sanghyuk, but he held the secret close to his chest. He was the artist and writer of the webtoon that Taeyang spoke of. And as the webtoon grew and grew, he had lost the confidence to show that he was the author, especially when Taeyang was under the impression that Dawon was a woman rather than his best friend sitting across from him. 

Sanghyuk had tried to leave hints throughout the webtoon but Taeyang was either incredibly dense or else thought that they were merely just coincidences. 

So, Sanghyuk figured he’d be happy with just listening to Taeyang’s praise even though it wasn’t truly directed at Sanghyuk in the slightest and was only directed at his alter-ego. Although, Sanghyuk sometimes despised Dawon because of the high praise that Taeyang gave, wishing that he could instead receive it. 

Thankfully the webtoon was almost over and then the buzz would die down and once it did, Sanghyuk could hopefully confess to Taeyang.

Sanghyuk drifted back into focus, after going off on a tangent in his mind, but Sanghyuk had failed to notice that Taeyang had gone silent and was staring at Sanghyuk’s portfolio on the desk. 

Sanghyuk was going to try his hand at designing concept art for movies and had to hand in his portfolio later. But there was a strong wind today and with the last customer that had entered the coffee shop, the folder had opened, revealing some character sketches that Sanghyuk had drawn up for  _ Fantasy _ which included some sketches of Taeyang whom he had used as inspiration for the main love interest. 

“Shit,” Sanghyuk mumbled as he flipped the portfolio closed. 

Taeyang looked up at him with a complicated stare. 

“What was that?” he asked, in a tone that said he absolutely knew what that was, the resemblance was uncanny and he’d had a lot of time to study the sketches while Sanghyuk’s mind had drifted throughout his thoughts. 

Sanghyuk could either deny what Tae saw or own up to it. There was fear in the back of his mind that if he tried to deny it, that Tae would leave and be angry when he knew that Sanghyuk was lying and that it definitely wasn’t nothing. 

“You know… you’re already an amazing friend. So amazing in fact, that I couldn’t imagine you being any better, but this just tops the cake…” Taeyang mumbled in disbelief. “You’re Dawon?” 

Sanghyuk nodded and said meekly, “Yeah, I am. I was going to tell you… eventually.” Shame crept into Sanghyuk’s heart, maybe he shouldn’t have kept it a secret at all.

“Eh, well…” Taeyang laughed nervously, a low-pitched thing that told Sanghyuk it took a lot of strength to admit what he did next, although Sanghyuk was stuck in his world of guilt so only barely registered it. “I already knew.”

Sanghyuk’s shame and guilt halted to a screech, the weigh that lay on his heavy heart fluttered away at Taeyang’s admission like a butterfly that had been spooked by a footstep.

“You… You already knew?” His mouth gaped open as Taeyang smiled sheepishly at him.

“In my defence! You never told me. Ah… and I liked how flustered you got whenever I praised Dawon’s -  _ your _ \- work.” Taeyang scratched the back of his neck while Sanghyuk gripped the folder of sketches in his hand.

“Oh… so, you’re not mad?”

“No! Maybe a little sad at first because I thought you didn’t feel comfortable with me, but then I realised  _ why _ you might possibly not want to share it with me. He looks a lot like me. Although I don’t know if I’d call myself an adonis. Or beautiful. Or the light of anyone’s life.” Taeyang quirked his lips and ruffled his white hair. He huffed in disbelief at the subsuming thought of anyone calling him the ‘light of their life’.

Relieved, Sanghyuk let out the breath that he’d been holding in for a very long time. Tension leaked from his muscles as Tae’s laugh filled his ears. He looked beautiful when he laughed, and Sanghyuk had often drawn comic panels of Taeyang, or the character who was based off him, laughing, with a hand covering his mouth, the corners of his eyes crinkling up in joy and the bright sun-like light that would fill his eyes. Sanghyuk liked drawing those panels the best, always had and always will.

“You are to me - you are the light of my life Taeyang.” it felt so good to finally say it, to finally tell Taeyang the thing that had been hidden in his heart for so long. His crush that was hidden(not very well apparently) in the pages of his webtoon. “You’re really important to me.” 

Tears sprung to Sanghyuk’s eyes, not threatening to spill, but instead making his eyes glisten beautifully in the light of the cafe. 

“And it’s okay if you don’t feel the same, because-”

“I do.” Taeyang interrupted, swallowing hard as Sanghyuk’s lips parted before growing into a wide grin. “I like you, Sanghyuk. I have for a while now…” Taeyang rubbed his thumb on the handle of his coffee cup, his emotions filled up his chest to his throat, creating a lump that made the confession even more difficult.

If they weren’t in public, Sanghyuk wouldn’t have hesitated to kiss Taeyang, to lean over the table and pressed their lips together, especially with him in a loose, fluffy blue jumper, looking shy and yet so painfully beautiful. 

“Guess we have no choice so,” said Sanghyuk, a cheeky smile blossoming on his lips.

Taeyang lifted his head, blinking in confusion. “What do you mean ‘no choice’?”

The smile broke out fully on Sanghyuk’s lips, and he announced, “We have no choice but to date!” 

A blush bloomed on Taeyang’s cheeks, similar in colour to the roses displayed around the cafe, and Sanghyuk wished he could see it more often. Maybe he’d sketch out this exact scene later when it’s late and he can’t sleep because of the happiness and excitement, so he can always be reminded of that exact blush that painted Taeyang’s cheeks.

“I’d like that,” said Taeyang, smiling shyly.

  
  
  
  


With a muse like Taeyang, Sanghyuk knew he’d go far with his art and webtoons, but really, he looked forward to the moments that he never wanted to capture in his art. The moments he wanted to squirrel away in his mind, so that only he could live them, breath them. To be so consumed with love that when he and Taeyang were apart, he could sink into the warm embrace of those memories and be fulfilled if only for a moment. And with a love like theirs, Sanghyuk knew he could always stay warm with those flames alone. Forever.


End file.
